¿porque?
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: tu perdida fue muy trizte, no sabia si sobreviviria y me invadio el miedo, la impotencia, la ira...lamento en el alma el no haberte dicho lo suficiente que te amo  ...algo de goenjixfubuki...


¿Por qué?

(Goenji x Fubuki)

Esa mañana me fui muy contento al instituto, todo estaba muy bien en mi vida, las clases, el soccer, la familia, tú, todo era perfecto, me encamine a mi clase y comencé mi día como cualquier otro.

Era la ultima hora y como nuestro profesor no llego una asesora nos pidió que organizáramos un poco el salo y así lo hicimos, todo estaba quedando como el primer día de clases, muy limpio y ordenado cuando entro desesperadamente una mujer a el veía muy triste y confundida aunque quería parecer calmada,-¿Shiro Fubuki está en este salón?-pregunto la mujer intentando no llorar,-si soy yo…que sucede-le pregunte acercándome a ella y regalándole una tierna sonrisa para que se calmara, pero creo que no funciono,-lo lamento-me dijo colocando una mano en mi hombro, yo no entendía lo que pasaba, ella me miro con lastima y me dio una muy fingida sonrisa, no era buena mintiendo,-todo va a estar bien- dijo un chico tras de mí, tenía el cabello en punta, me sonrió, yo comencé a llorar, no podía entenderlo, estaba desesperado.

Corrí a mi casa la cual está muy cerca del instituto, casi a una calle, yo solo lloraba y rezaba por que no fuera cierto, me decía a mí mismo-por favor espérame-sabiendo que eso nunca iba a pasar.

Llegue a esa casa que estaba llena de un aura depresiva llena de tristeza y llantos descontrolados, toda la familia estaba allí, al parecer fui el ultimo que lo supo, no es justo, ¿porque?, ¿porque tú?, ¿porque ahora?, ¿porque así?, no paraba de preguntarme todas esas cosas que no tendrían nunca respuesta.

Me acerque a la sala y vi a mi padre en un rincón mirando a la ventana, intentando verse fuerte para que los demás sufrieran menos, como si eso fuera posible, ¿por qué?, porque una de las personas que más he amado se tenía que marchar de esa manera, giré mi vista y te vi tendido en el sofá más grande, arropado inmóvil en una sábana blanca, aun con la cabeza visible, yo enfurecí y te grite-¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUÉ TE FUISTE ASI, SIN DECIRME NADA? ¿NO PUDISTE TENER CONPACION POR MÍ? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME ESPERASTE? ¿POR QUÉ AHORA?- me arrodille para acercarme a tu rostro, intentaron levantarme y no me importo quien fue solo sé que le grite-NO ME TOQUEN- golpeando su mano y arrojándola al aire, me acerque a tu oreja y te dije- _dijiste que no me dejarías…entonces, porque te fuiste-_sin dejar de llorar y como pude me levante te mire con rabia, quería odiarte por mentirme pero, simplemente no podía, te amé más de lo que pude haberte odiado, y nunca te lo demostré.

Te fuiste a vivir con nosotros hace un par de meces, estabas muy enfermo pero les decías a todos con una sonrisa que ``todo estaba bien´´ y que ``era solo un malestar´´, restándole importancia para que los demás no se preocuparan, yo te creía e intentaba olvidarlo, cada mañana te saludaba con una sonrisa y tú te sentías muy feliz de verme, cuando llegaba de clases o del entrenamiento me preguntabas feliz como había ido mi día, yo te respondía con gusto, hablábamos un rato y subía a mi habitación, era una de las pocas veces que sostuve una conversación contigo.

Y ahora, me arrepiento en el alma el no a ver pasado más tiempo contigo, me maldije por no darle importancia a tu condición y por no haberte dicho lo suficiente que te amo.

Pero ya era tarde mire a mi madre y ella me abrazo, lloro con migo y la mire a los ojos para preguntarle-¿Por qué no me espero?...el dijo que estaba bien esta mañana… ¿Qué sucedió?-y la volví a abrazar me dijo-se fuerte y yo grite-¡NO¡… EL ME MINTIO…DIJO QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIA CON MIGO… ¿DONDE ESTA MAMA?... ¿POR…PORQUE?- la solté y Salí corriendo a mi habitación para continuar llorando en la cama. Después de unos minutos hoy el sonido de un auto deteniéndose muy cerca y me asome a la ventana, no podía creerlo, unos sujetos llevaban un ataúd y savia que eras tú, reaccione, Salí corriendo a la puerta principal y tome la mano con fuerza de uno de los hombres que te llevaban al auto-NO,NO SE LO LLEVE- gritaba mientras mi padre me separaba de aquel hombre y me sostenía de la cintura contra su cuerpo, yo levantaba las manos para intentar tomar algo que nunca iba a volver, tu.

Te grite con fuerza mientras forcejeaba con mi padre-NO ME ABANDONES, DIJISTE QUE CIEMPRE ESTARIAS CON MIGO…ATSUYAAAA….NO, NO…YO QUERO A MI HERMANO, YO QUIERO A MI HERMANO-comencé a decir con fuerza como si fuese un niño de 5 años que iba a la escuela mientras su hermanos se quedaba en casa, irónicamente eso era lo que pasaba cada mañana, pero yo no lloraba para estar contigo todo el día, y eso nunca me lo perdonare.

Unos años después volvía a HokKaido y caminaba por un lecho de flores en donde tiraron tus cenizas, era tu lugar favorito, yo me quedaba por horas y comenzaba a hablarte de mi vida, iba cada dos meses para tener algo que contarte, te suplicaba que me perdonaras por no haberte prestado atención cuando estaba en casa y de alguna manera sabía que me perdonabas porque cada vez que llovía por semanas, cuando te visitaba estaba el sol más bello que haya visto, nada me impedía hablar contigo

-sabes, hace un mes me case, tú lo conociste se llama Shiuja Goenji, es una buena persona y me trata muy bien, es más, el mismo me trae hasta acá para poder hablar contigo, si tan solo pudieras ver en lo que me he convertido, estoy seguro que estarías orgulloso, adoptamos a un pequeño niño, se llama Atsuya, era un bebe cuando nos lo dieron por eso tiene tu nombre, fue justo después que nos casamos, estamos muy felices, si pudieras ver a tu sobrino , esta hermoso, por cierto, saludarías a mama de mi parte, dile que la extrañamos mucho papa y yo y que no se preocupe su corazón está mucho mejor, y no olvides darle un beso de mi parte –escuche unos pasos y gire mi vista, era Shiuja y nuestro hijo, yo lo tome en brazos aun sentado en el suelo para que me escucharas bien

- vez, no te dije que era hermoso-mire a los ojos del pequeño que tenía en brazos y le dije con lágrimas de felicidad en mis ojos- mira Atsuya este es tu tío- sintiendo como las flores rosaba mi mano- él te está viendo desde allá arriba, así que será mejor que te portes bien- le dije en broma al pequeño mientras besaba su pequeña frente, él se rio y me mostro la más tierna sonrisa.

-ya debo irme, pero volveré pronto…lo prometo-me levante, Shiuja seco mis lágrimas y lo bese con ternura para luego dirigirnos al auto. Sabía que no podía verte, pero tenía el presentimiento de que sonreías cada vez que yo lo hacía, por esa razón yo nunca deje de sonreír, y estoy seguro de que ni Shiuja ni mi hijo iban a dejar que eso pasara. Te amo, hermano.


End file.
